


If The Water Weren't So Cold (This Would Be Going Swimmingly)

by RiotKid



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Gen, M/M, Mermaid!Josh, Poet!Tyler, so basically just regular tyler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 01:38:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4687511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiotKid/pseuds/RiotKid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate title: If The Poet On The Beach Would Look My Way (This Would Be Going Swimmingly)</p>
            </blockquote>





	If The Water Weren't So Cold (This Would Be Going Swimmingly)

**Author's Note:**

> you can come talk to me or send me prompts etc at riotkidofficial.tumblr.com !!

Josh isn't a myth. At least he wasn't the last time he checked. His tail was still perfectly real when he bashed it on a rock this morning, but who knows. Maybe sometime in the last three hours, the universe had thought, "hey, fuck this mermaid in particular" and, poof, that was it.

Humans are also perfectly real, and (after hours of careful study) not nearly as barbaric as they appear at first glance.

Take this one for example: a slight, wiry boy, with ink across his skin. Each day, he meanders to the shore like a slow moving stream, always drifting to a stop at the tide, bare feet barely buried in the sand. He spends his day scratching a feather against what Josh later recognizes as a book. It isn't his fault; that was the first time he'd seen one that was dry.

Josh doesn't quite know how long he's been watching this human. He knows that the first time he'd seen the boy was a full moon. If he hadn't looked before dragging his aching body ashore, he'd've had to explain why he was naked and unable to walk. 

That's the bit humans always seem to miss in their stories. Once every cycle, the moon gifts her children with the legs they need to walk the human world.

Josh rarely takes to his legs on the night of the moon. The human world is dreadfully boring after the shine wears off, and the food is far from the likes of Josh's underwater home. The drafts are bitter, bubbling, and make his head swim very differently than he is used to. However, when the sun begins to stretch its fingertips above the horizon, and Josh slips back into sea and scales, he is ever more thankful for the rush of water against his skin, for the soft tickle of air escaping his gills.

There is little to nothing to do in the human world. But this poet, this poet makes Josh wonder. He wonders if there is more to humans than meets the eye, wonders what the poet is always writing, wonders if he _knows_. Because for all the myths and frivolous stories, some humans just _know_.

And sometimes they carry the most significance of all.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos & comments literally make my day.
> 
> note: i have no fucking clue how gills work.
> 
> i could add to this. tell me if i should // what you think.


End file.
